


"Love"

by AdorkaGabe



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 2x10 spoilers, 4 Times 1 Time, I love yous, M/M, Magnus just can't stop, Not Beta Read, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorkaGabe/pseuds/AdorkaGabe
Summary: 4 times Magnus called Alec "Love" in front of people and one time Alec said "I love you" in front of people.





	

With Valentine locked away, the Institute fell into a calm place to be. Well, as calm as it can be when rounding up Valentines experiments. One day, they came across an one with Warlock blood who seemed to have some semblance of magic and called in Magnus.

"I mean, it is interesting." Magnus shrugged, "I never thought they'd be able to access any part of magic considering they weren't born Warlocks." He studied the creature carefully as it lugged itself around the enclosed room, limping heavily.

"It needs to be taken care of Magnus." Jace said as he lounged back in his seat, "Its a danger to the Institute - who knows what powers it has."

"Probably no more than a child."

"Madzie is a child." Alec pointed out as he walked over.

"Madzie is exceptionally gifted, love." Magnus said offhandedly, staring at the creature.

"Love?" Jace said in quiet shock, eyebrows near touching his hairline. Alec flushed, "Uh, yeah. I-I... I'm going to go check on Madzie, thinking about her." He rushed off in the opposite direction to Madzies room but didn't seem to notice.

"So he finally admitted it, huh?"

Magnus blinked and looked at Jace, "Admitted what?" Jace just laughed.

\-----------

Maryse, the saint she is, allowed Max to stay at the Loft for a few days. She said to Max that it was so he could rekindle lost ties with his brother but Alec knew it was to give her some space to try and deal with his dad.

Magnus had been reading a book where he heard the door open. "Alexander, welcome home!" He said in a loud tone before standing up and heading towards the door.

"I brought Max! Mom said he could stay for the night. Something about connecting as a family again." Alec laughed, "But we don't need to reconnect do we, Max?" He said patting his brothers shoulder.

Max didn't answer and was looking at Magnus suspiciously, "There's no spells this time right?"

Alec sighed, "Max, we talked about this."

"No, love, it's alright. He has every right to be suspicious. After all, he's got the true makings of an expert Shadowhunter." Magnus said before crouching to he eye level with Max, "No, there's no spells this time unless you ask for them yourself. I promise-" he was cut off by Max.

"Did you... did you just call him love?"

Both men flushed, "Ah sorry, slip of the tongue. If it makes you uncomfortable I'll stop while your here."

"No, no, don't! If it makes Alec happy then I don't wanna stop that. But the magic thing... can you tone it down a little bit? Like you can still cast magic because you're keeping us safe but... last time magic was involved, Mom said Alec almost did something bad."

Alec bit his lip, "That wasn't Magnus' spell. It was another Warlock who has been punished."

"Alexander, if I may ask, does calling you love make you happy?"

Alec bit his lip as they twitched into a smile, "Yeah, yeah it does."

\----------

Alec and Magnus had been called to the Institute by Raj, claiming they needed help. After portalling, they rushed inside to see Jace, Clary and Simon stood glaring at each other. Magnus let out a groan and muttered, "Ah the triangle of love. Horrible things." Alec had to bite his lip to hide a smile.

"Alec!" The smile went away on its own, "Alec knows the truth! I told him the night we finally got Valentine." Jace.

"But why didn't you say anything sooner Jace? It's been weeks!" Clary.

"Or are you just jealous Jace?" Simon.

"Alright, everyone calm down." Magnus said, walking over to the trio. His hands leaving blue trails as he sent calming effects to the three. "Right, so what is this about?" He said as he reached the middle of them.

"Valentine wasn't Jace's father. We're not sure what happened or how but Valentine created Jace and just used him to create a scapegoat." Alec said monotonely, inwardly feeling a little bad for is Parabatai.

Clary and Simon both looked at Alec, "Wait so he's telling the truth?" Alec nodded.

"Now, love, you didn't have to be so unfeeling about it." Magnus said dryly.

"Love?!" Clary and Simon said at the same time.

Magnus placed his fingers to his forehead and tried to remove the incoming headache, "Why does everyone react like that?"

\-----------

The next love was more on purpose than the rest. Aldertree had been checking rooms in the Institute to make sure nobody was hiding anything and Alec and Magnus had come up with a plan.

The knock was the only notice they had before Aldertree waltzed in before he froze. Alec sat on his bed, topless, with Magnus sprawled across him, also topless but also asleep.

"Do you know what knocking actually means or do you do it uselessly." Alec said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"I, uh..." Aldertree stumbled over his words.

Magnus rubbed his eyes sleepily, "Love, what is it?"

"Love? Alec do you-" Aldertree tripped over metaphorical branches.

"Oh, its... Alderbranch right?" Magnus said, sitting up and stretching.

"Aldertree." Alec snorted, "Anyway, love, we better get dressed I do have to do some training today."

"What."

Magnus turned to Aldertree, eyes flashing, "Can you leave unless you want a show and shows are not cheap."

Let's just say, Aldertree wasn't there much longer. Aldertree also stopped his random room checks. Izzy laughed as Alec told her the story.

"Man, Alec, Magnus really brings out the worst in you." Jace said.

"Yeah but also the best." Izzy said through tears.

\--------

After some great discussion, the group decided to have a big group sleepover... at the Loft. Clary sat with Jace on one side and Simon on the other. Izzy was asleep leaning against Simon, who looked more comfortable than he probably should. Magnus could just about see the slight pink tint to the vampires cheeks. Alec lay with his head in Magnus' lap, "Man. A lot of people really freak when you call me love. It's sorta funny actually." He muttered, looking up at the Warlock.

Magnus hummed in agreement, turning a page in his book, "Well the word love has been avoided for a while."

"Hey, Mags?"

"Yes, Alexander?

"I love you."

Magnus looked down and smiled, "I love you too, dear."

They both looked over to the rest of the group to see them all - bar Izzy - staring at them. Alec flushed, "What?"

Clary smiled and shook her head, "Nothing." She nudged Jace and Simon who both turned back to the movie.

Alec pretended he didn't hear Jace mutter, "Izzy is gonna be so pissed she didn't see that."


End file.
